


Heaven's Breaking

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Useless. Unwanted. Lonely. That is what described her...so when her life becomes tangled with the Sohma's...will she still be those things. Or will she attracted the ones cures and be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

 _ **"YOU USELESS CHILD!**_ " the yell of an outraged woman yelled as she grabbed the younger girl by the hair, bringing her to her knees.

"You were to keep that pretty little mouth of yours  _shut_  while we visited. But  **no..** " the woman sneered, "Kikyo was support to be chosen..she has worked way harder to get there than you. She has wanted to be a writer for years...and you stole that away from her you little whore."

Kagome, who was on her hands, head down from being in the woman's hold, "Mother...i didn't mean to...i just..."

"Just what! Wanted all the glory for yourself, even if you wrote the stuff, Kikyo was to take credit for it...we talked about this. You are her shadow, while she is loved by everyone..you are just a reminder of what she shouldn't be." the woman, glared, "You were suppose to write for her, while Kikyo got the fame...people would be reading your stuff right...well...Kikyo would make sure that happen...now you got the deal...and how many people will read it..."

The woman waited for Kagome to answer, but the only thing she produced was soft sobbing. The woman pulled her hair tighter, earning a pained cry from her daughter.

 _ **"HOW MANY!**_ " the woman yelled waiting for the answer.

"No one." Kagome sobbed out, "No one at all!"

The woman smirked letting go of her hair, "Good...no get your things and leave...you are no longer welcomed in my home." With this said, she walked away not even glancing back at the daughter she was hurting with those words.

Kagome pulled herself up, tears still falling from her eyes. She made her way up the stairs of her home...well...not her home anymore. She entered her room, and grabbed a bag that was hanging on the door. She couldn't really take much, she had no where to go. She packed an extra pair of clothes, her school things, and all of her writing stuff, along with some of her sketches.

Looking around she gave a slight nod, signaling she had everything that she really needed, she was ready to leave this place. Her home. The place where she grew up. Sighing Kagome closed the door and made her way out the door. She knew this day was coming, her mother always favored Kikyo...her perfect older sister. She was the perfect girl. Or that is what everyone said. She was kind, caring, loved everyone around her, and had talent in everything, including schoolwork.

Kagome's eyes darkened, she knew she was never good enough for her mother. She wasn't the best in school, she had decent grades, her best were in English, writing/grammar, and her art classes. Everything else was average...and average to her mother was not good enough.

Giving her old home one last look, she turned her back and made her way to where-ever her feet took her.

About five minutes of walking Kagome arrived at the park, she didn't know why. But this always seemed like the place she would always end up when she was sad, or hurt. It was like her place of comfort. She was surrounded by nature...that could be one of the reasons.

She sighed as she sat down on the park bench, she had a headache, and her body already hurt all over. Kagome brought her hand to her forehead, "Great and I am running a fever, just what I needed."

Just as she stood up, everything started to spin and as she fell she was caught in the arms of a stranger, looking up she saw silver hair, and green eyes before she blacked out.

* * *

"Come Mine' we are going out for awhile...a walk would do us good. The fresh air can clear out artistic minds" Ayame said as he got his coat, heading out the door Mine' right behind him, with a smile on her face.

As they walked they made it to the park, deciding to walk through there, at Mine's request of course. As they walked they noticed a girl, sitting on one of the stone benches, a bag leaning against the side of the bench and the girl still in a school uniform. As they got closer they heard her whisper, ' great and I am running a fever, just what I needed.'

The girl stood up, and swayed and as she fell Ayame grabbed her before she hit the cold hard ground. But the thing he was most surprised about was he didn't transform.

"Ahh Ayame-san...is she alright." Mine' asked, clearly worried. Her eyes wide in surprise as she took a step closer to see the young girl.

Looking at the girl, he lifted her up, bridal style, and looked over to Mine', " Grab her things, we will take her to the shop for now."

Mine' nodded, grabbing the bags off the bench and fallowed Ayame, still worrying over the young girl. She wondered what had her out so late...and why she was all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kagome didn't remember when it all started, but she knew it had been that way since she was rather young. Her mother showered her older sister with everything.

Kikyo the daughter blessed by God himself.

Or that is how she was treated. Kagome was treated so much different.

_Useless_

That is what she was called, no matter how hard she tried. Kagome tried a lot too. She wanted to make her mother see she could be a golden child like Kikyo.

She could be of use for her.

She could be good enough to receive her love.

That she could be something more than wasted space.

_Unwanted_

Something she knew she was. Her mother had made sure she told her this a lot. She was the child she wasn't expected.

The child that made her marriage go drown the drain.

The child with a curse.

A child no given the blessing of God, unlike Kikyo.

And no matter what Kagome did she couldn't change the opinion of her mother and rest of her family...

_Lonely_

She was really lonely. Her family didn't want her...at least her mother's side of the family. She never had met her father's family, and from how she was treated by her mother's family she didn't know if she wanted to meet them.

She didn't really have any friends, she was invisible at school. Someone no one noticed at all. Someone no one bothered to even try to see.

She was used to it now though, but it didn't make it any less lonely.

How she wished it would end though.

There is only so much one girl can take, and Kagome was getting to her breaking point.

Her only hope was if someone saved her, and that was most likely not going to happen anytime soon.

But only time could really tell.

_Time_

* * *

Kagome gasped as she woke up, and looked into green eyes. Blinking Kagome moved away slowly from the person only to be held still.

"Don't move, you have a bad fever and need to stay in bed till it passes." The voice was soothing making Kagome looked at the male curiously. She never had someone use such a kind and calming voice before.

"W-" Kagomme coughed, before continuing again, "Who are you? Where am I? W-" She was cut off by the male holding up a hand for her to stop.

"I am Doctor, Hatori Sohma. My cousin found you and called me to make sure you were alright." It was a simple and straight-forward answer.

Nodding Kagome looked at the man, Hatori, as he helped her sit up and gave her a glass of water, "Drink." He instructed then handed her a couple of white pills, "And these will help you with your head."

Looking at the pills she sighed then put them in her mouth and took a big gulp of water to swallow the pills in one go.

"Now would you like to explain why a young woman like yourself was alone this late and with a fever to make things worse." Kagome didn't know what to say, she couldn't really say 'oh I decided to take credit or my writing and my mother didn't like that sooooo she kicked me out' yeah like hell she was going to say that.

"I had no where else to go..." Kagome muttered, not meeting his eyes, she didn't want to see pity or disgust in his eyes. That is what most people do when they hear about situations likes this.

"Did you run away?" Hatori questioned frowning, before seeing something flash in her eyes, "or you were kicked out..." He saw the look in her eyes when he said the second option and knew she was kicked out.

"My I know your name at least if you aren't going to tell me anything else." It was asked nicely but Kagome was still somewhat weary of him but giving him her name wasn't going to hurt. It wasn't like her name meant anything to anyone.

"Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome told him, as she took another sip of water never seeing a look of recognition in the young doctor's eyes.

"Higurashi?" the doctor frowned at the information, "I thought the Higurashi's only had one daughter."

There, that is what Kagome was waiting for. It was what everyone thought when they first met her, and Kagome was quit used to it by now, "No, I am the youngest...and I am not surprised you haven't heard of me...my mother tries to make it seem like I don't exist." She said that before her mind could even filter it, she hadn't wanted to say that to a complete stranger.

Taking a deep breath she sighed looking up at Hatori, "Is there anything else you need or am I free to go?" She was trying to semi change the subject and hoped it worked. That and she wanted to leave, there was something about this man that made her feel somewhat uncomfortable.

Like she should know him from somewhere.

"No, you are going to rest and I will be back in the morning so we can talk more." This was said with finality as he gave her a scolding look, "Besides those pills should start working soon."

Kagome could feel what he was talking about, she felt sleepy but she was fighting it off.

Sighing Hatori took the cup from her and sat it on the nightstand next to her, as pushed her gently so she would lay down, "Get some sleep, and we will talk later."

Kagome not really getting a choice closed her eyes and let sleep take her, not knowing that she was going to be pulled into something that was being kept from her since her birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! A new chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I am getting new ideas for this by the minute! :3
> 
> For pairngs, do you want this a harem, or pick a pairing?
> 
> Tell me what you think about this! Good? Bad? Want more?


End file.
